


An Awkward Thank You

by second-wings (eigwayne)



Series: The Collected Works of Sunglasses-in-Space-Zala [1]
Category: Gundam SEED
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 18:58:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9398609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eigwayne/pseuds/second-wings
Summary: Athrun takes a moment to tell Kira how much he appreciates his friendship. (a short piece from Sunglasses-in-space-zala. Set at an unspecified time after Destiny).





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a short prompt response from my Athrun RP blog, Sunglasses-in-space-zala on tumblr. From my buddy who played Kira: ۩: My character will tell you how they feel about yours  
> We were playing the pair as friends at the time so this focuses only on their friendship. Which is super important to both Athrun's character and the series (one gets the feeling that while Kira may survive and even thrive without Athrun, the opposite may not be true. But that is a topic for another time).
> 
> The piece has been edited a bit from it's original form, which you can find here if you so wish: http://sunglasses-in-space-zala.tumblr.com/post/43925914765/

They stood on the balcony in Orb, watching the sun set on a quiet day. The ladies were getting ready for a formal dinner, and Athrun and Kira were already in their suits, waiting. Kira had kept his tie loose until the last minute, probably so Lacus could straighten it for him- something she seemed to enjoy for whatever reason. Athrun’s was done up with military precision, cufflinks set just so and a neat red handkerchief peeking out of his breast pocket. Lacus would straighten his tie for him, too, he was sure, but he never needed it.

“I’m glad we’re able to meet like this,” Athrun said in a soft voice. He leaned on the balcony railing, trying to forget how much it felt like talking to Shinn or Heine on the Minerva, in days that would never return. He couldn't remember when his habit of leaning on railings started, but that was when he most remembered it from. Leaning, and Heine's playful tone. And even though he remembered other, sadder things, he felt his heart swell when he sensed Kira step closer to his side. “After everything that’s happened, I feel very lucky that you’re still willing to be my friend.” 

He heard Kira take a breath to respond and held out his hand to stop him. “I mean it,” he continued. “All the stupid things I’ve done, you would be justified in not wanting me in your life.” He looked out over the railing, toward the setting sun and the glittering harbor. The words tumbled over each other out of his mouth, sputtering but clear. “But you let me back in and made me feel… loved. I couldn’t ask for a better friend. I feel like our ties are close as brothers, you know? Better, maybe. And… even if Cagalli and I… even if she doesn’t let me make it official, I still feel close to you. I have always felt that. You’re the most important person in my life, Kira.”

He looked over at Kira and smiled, a little sadly. There was so much between them, and yet Kira always welcomed him back. He didn’t deserve it, but he was grateful. “Thank you. For being you.”


End file.
